1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article receiving devices and more specifically it relates to a paper caddy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous article receiving devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to retain newspapers and other articles to vertical surfaces, such as doors, walls and similar structures. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.